


Deception and Cake

by benjaminrussell



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Elizabeth has a plan to surprise Peter for his birthday, but Neal’s not so sure about the idea.





	Deception and Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibreathebooks_42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibreathebooks_42/gifts).



> I haven’t watched White Collar in ages, but Ez asked for the prompts “I’ll do anything. You know that.” and ‘poor planning’ for Leverage or White Collar and I felt the urge. Apologies if the characterisation is a bit off...

“I’ll do anything for you, you know that,” Neal said hesitantly, torn between not wanting to hurt Elizabeth’s feelings and knowing there wasn’t a chance in hell that Peter wouldn’t see through the charade. He was a FBI agent after all, so it was literally his job.

“I do know and I’m very grateful,” Elizabeth replied with a warm smile, seemingly not seeing the issue, “But I’m not sure why you’re bringing it up now. I only asked you to distract Peter while I set up a surprise party for him.” Deciding it’d be better to burst her bubble now, rather than later when Peter saw through the plan and spoiled his own surprise, Neal carefully broke it to her, “It’s not going to work. Even if I distract him, he’ll be suspicious and once he decides something’s up he won’t stop until he finds out, and you know how good he is at his job.” Elizabeth had been listening intently up until that point, truly valuing Neal’s opinion as usual, but once he’d finishing his explanation of why her plan wouldn’t work, her expression lightened once more, the smile returning to her face.

“Ahh yes, I realise that,” She said, the corners of her mouth curling up impishly, and god, the things that expression did to him.

“That’s where phase two comes in. While he’s figuring out why you’re being suspicious, he’ll be too focused on that to realise that Mozzie and Diana are preparing for the real party,” Elizabeth continued, outlining the details of the real plan. Neal was impressed. Between his influence and Peter’s, Elizabeth was becoming a devious mastermind herself, albeit one with the only goal of making those important to her happy.

“That might actually work, well done,” Neal told her, making sure the fact that he was impressed showed in his tone and body language. She deserved all the praise everyone could give her.

“Count me in,” He added, grinning back at her.

***

Peter spent the next Saturday running around the city while Neal led him on a wild goose chase, finally catching up at his own house to find Neal and Elizabeth in the last stages of decorating the dining room. He was genuinely apologetic when he realised he’d spoilt their planning, but offered to attempt to act surprised when the other guests turned up and promised to at least make it up to them at a later date. At Elizabeth’s suggestion he and Neal headed to June’s so they could return home later for the ‘surprise’, however thanks to Diana and her motorbike, by the time they arrived Elizabeth and the rest of his friends and family were lying in wait. Neal pushed the door to June’s living room open, making sure he was speaking as he did so as a cue, and then stepped to the side smoothly so Peter was front and centre as everyone jumped out and shouted, “Happy birthday, Peter!” The dawning realisation on Peter’s face made Neal’s day, and when the older man glanced his way with a questioning look, he shook his head and pointed to Elizabeth, grinning as he said teasingly, “Your wife has all the makings of a criminal mastermind!”

“Oh hush you,” Elizabeth retorted, swiping lightly at Neal’s shoulder before stepping in close to Peter to give him a tender kiss.


End file.
